Lightning Over Shibuya
Lightning Over Shibuya is the eightieth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary The Japanese Imperial Demon Army under Kureto fight back against the Hyakuya Sect's attack on Shibuya overseen by Saitō. Shinya along with Guren's squad, Crowley and Ferid find the invaders to be both vampires and humans. Vampire noble Basteya withdraws from the battle but the Hyakuya agent is captured by Ferid. Kimizuki finds Mirai who has been activated as the seraph of the end before Saito comes across them both. They are then joined by Shikama Doji possessing Shinoa's body. Long Summary Many helicopters have arrived at Shibuya. Saitō stands eyes closed until informed that preparations are complete and they can begin the attack at any time. Saitō asks is everything in order, they are facing powerful opponents including the first himself, and several members who bear Saitō's genetic material too. His instructions are to go all out from first contact, but once the objective is acquired they are to retreat immediately. With him understood, Saitō raises his hand.Page 1-2 There are explosions and columns of smoke around Shibuya city’s walls. Kureto requests the situation, what are the enemy’s numbers but these are unknown. Aoi answers that the sky is already filled with attack helicopters, Kureto orders them shot down with all archers to be deployed and the seraph of the end is to be activated too. What Kureto does not understand is how that many choppers got so close without their sentries knowing. Aoi reveals that the enemy had concealed them with curse-based camouflage. Kureto says aloud that he was so absorbed in fighting the vampires that he forgot to consider the possibility that they had human enemies remaining.Page 4-5 Stepping onto the walls, soldiers see that Lord Kureto is here as he beholds the many helicopters before him. Cursed markings cover his face as he realizes that the opposing weaponry has more missiles than he can deal with and thinks what is the next best course of action.Page 5-6 Just as Saitō gives the order to fire, Kureto commands archers to concentrate shooting at the choppers, he will take care of the missiles himself. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army’s archers fire at the helicopters whilst Kureto cracks the ground with electricity surging all around as he instructs Raimeiki to go wild, to the limit. Leaping into the air, he swings his sword and anything within range explodes under a huge thunderstorm striking them.Page 7-9 Some missiles make it through coming in close contact with Shinya. He jokes that Kureto missed some of them before opening fire himself with his rifle. Targets are hit but Shinya see’s that there are just too many of them and wonders what are they after with all this.Page 10 With his back turned someone armed with a sword appears behind him, and slices at Shinya who avoids the attack. He is surprised at the speed, but more so to find his assailant is a vampire. Shinya calls to Kureto that there is vampire nobility and that chance is used by the vampire noble to attack Shinya again, cutting into the wall as he ducks. The noble asks him whether he really has time to talk before raising his sword.Page 10-13 The vampire noble's attention is drawn to who rapped his sword, and the noble recognises Crowley Eusford, who in turn is aware this noble is called Basteya Irclu. Crowley had heard they were dead and asks why they are here. Basteya has the same question before assuming that Crowley is here on an errand or another for that “little stray mutt Ferid Bathory”. Ferid himself strikes Basteya as they are focused on talking to Crowley, ineffectively as his weapon is decidedly blocked by Basteya’s. Ferid pretends that did not just happen by exclaiming what a surprise it is that Basteya is still alive, before changing the subject again to ask if Basteya is here does that mean daddy dearest Saitō is here too.Page 14-15 Basteya replies what business it is of Ferids, stating that he was discarded with Ferid nonchalantly confirming it. He then says that Basteya is awfully stuck up for a dog that is still chained, and offers to cut Basteya’s leash. They reply he cannot, Basteya is a sixth progenitor whilst Ferid is a seventh. Sayuri, Shigure, Goshi and Mito have arrived on the side of Shinya as Ferid points out to Basteya that they should not be so sure, he has Crowley with him today. When Basteya asks what can a mere thirteenth progenitor do, Ferid then feels that since he is so irresistibly cute and adorable he has made a whole lot of human friends lately too as further enticement.Page 15-17 With that he tells Basteya that they have poked their nose a bit too deep into enemy territory. With underestimating humans and their capabilities it looks like they are going to die for real today. Basteya responds that they do not have enough interest in humans to form an opinion of them either way. They proceed to mention that they did not set this plan in motion, simply playing their part and the one in complete control is, and always has been Lord Rigr Stafford.Page 18 The conversation is interrupted with Jigenso slicing through the air behind Basteya. Shinya observes it is a human on the other side of the opening and recognises the cursed gear so blasts Byakkomaru directly at this new person. The spectral white tiger projectile is deflected by the Hyakuya agent who steps through the portal and Shinya identifies his spear as a black demon level weapon. Basteya takes their leave by moving through the portal where it closes behind them leaving Ferid thinking what a handy weapon it is.Page 19-20 With the rising smoke from the battle, Ferid wonders more importantly what “daddy dearest’s” objective is with all this. That if he is simply collecting human sin, then it is likely the seraph of the end they keep here. He looks to the cross shaped dagger in his keeping and then contemplates that it may in fact be that. Crowley is able to deflect an attack and tells Ferid if he would stop standing there daydreaming and maybe protect himself. Ferid has no such inclination, he is thinking right now so says Crowley should do it.Page 21 By himself the Hyakuya agent draws Shinya's attention. When Shinya shoots at him, the agent orders Jigenso to open a portal in front of him with the path appearing behind Crowley. The changed trajectory results in Byakkomaru flying straight into him instead.Page 22 The shot blows up in Crowley's face, then Mito calls out that Hyakuya Sect soldiers have joined the battle having scaled the walls. Crowley instantly sweeps them away with a swing of his sword.Page 23 He calls to Ferid that he just got a scratch, and whether he has collected his thoughts. Ferid has, he has concluded that Mr. Handy-Weapon Man is just the Handy-Dandy Tool he needs. Crowley asks what he means as the agent continues his relentless pursuit of Shinya who has leapt off the walls.Page 24 They exchange physical blows with their cursed gear as they both free fall downwards. The agent says like he is going to let Shinya have the distance he needs. They both resort to drawing spell tags with promptly detonate in a large combined explosion. The agent avoided the detonation and swings his pole weapon at Shinya whilst systematically opening a portal to attach a spell tag to Shinya from behind.Page 25-26 Before he can, Ferid has joined them and grasped the agent by the head. He attempts to verbally activate Jigenso but with a shut up, Ferid sends the agent crashing into the ground.Page 27 The agent lies in a minor crater, Ferid and Shinya land safely below and the former heads over to the defeated enemy, he needs his handy weapon. Shinya remarks that he beat the agent easily enough to which Ferid replies that he just saved his life, does he not get a thank you. Shinya complies, so Ferid announces that there is no need to thank him, it is only natural to help ones friends.Page 28 Leaning on Shinya’s shoulder, Ferid tells him if he really wants to thank him that much how about he follow his orders for a minute, pointing out that he is a specialist sniper. Ferid elaborates that at the moment he just happens to have an opponent way more powerful than him who he has to beat up.Page 29 Within a facility scientists hurry to administer the drug to get the seraph of the end online. A needle is administered to Mirai just as Kimizuki arrives. Shouting what are they doing, he orders them to not abuse his sister like that. A scientist calmly and indifferently tells him to stay away from their test subject and Kimizuki rejects that label, she is his sister.Page 29-30 Crying out, Mirai has seraph wings emerge from her back. Kimizuki calls to her yet another scientist simply asks for quiet in the lab. They are abruptly beset by a flurry of chains and Kimizuki turns to see the source of them. It is Saito, stood directly behind him with six chains coming out of his back.Page 31-32 Hearing that it was his sister, Saitō guesses that he will have to treat it with care. Kimizuki asks who he is but Saitō is afraid he does not have the time to speak with him now. He then asks Kimizuki a question, what does he matter to him and if he is not sure he should not go to his sister.Page 33 Before any of them interact further, Kimizuki turns to see Shinoa walking towards them. Saitō casually greets the first noting is has been a while. The first in Shinoa’s body bids Rigr hello, it has been some time.Page 33-35 Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 20